Broken
by Pandorica
Summary: The battle is over, and they have lost, now traped dark underground of a world falling into madness, Soul holds a steady weakening Maka close, for out of every on he had lost she was the one thing he cannot let go. Rating change to M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a cross between the anime and the manga, so if you have seen the anima and not the manga, there may be a few this that are a little confusing, however if it's the other way around I'm sure you'll pick up the idea quickly, enjoy ;)

Thing in life never quite go as we plan them to be, the way events turned out on that fateful day, where not what we thought would happen. Upon Mala awakening as a death scythes and then going on to fight the kishin, even with all her strength and courage, she like the rest of us fell back in defeat. From then one madness seeped into the world, and the rules in which we had grown and built our society around began to crumble, one by one the remaining demon death weapons fell, Stein succumb to the madness the surrounded him again and shimigami-sama, due to the fact that he was death himself, never able to be killed on weakened to the point of almost no return, was treated almost the same way he had treated his captive wrapped in a skin of madness filled with the blood of murdered pure souls, his own living hell.

One the day of the fall, Kid was sucked back into the pages of book of Ebion, an eternal prison, one that he could never escape on his own where he could only observe and hear the calamity of the world outside, but could never interfere, it is said the Liz and Pattie after several attempt of finding a witch to help in order to rescues Kid, slowly began to fall back into the madness of the old street life where every day was a fight for survival against the new darker world.

Blackstar is currently locked in the dungeon/basement of DWMA, where Asura has made is castle, his fortress whilst Tabaski is forced to work as a servant within the walls of the school turned compound as a means of keeping him alive as well as in control, a hostage and a prisoner.

I spend most of my days, down in the darkness with Blackstar, chained to wall with the chains being that of black blood, something my own blades cannot break since the consumption of the Imp, I however unlike blackstar am not alone in my dark cell, for she is always there with me when she is not being toyed with or sliced by the mad Stein under _his _orders. Out of all of this I do belive it is her I feel for the most. After Maka's reveled her ablity to be both mister and weapon in the form of a scythes as well as being able to combate the black blood and madness i exposed her to, not to mention the rare soul that she posseses, something that did not happen, _he _became very interested in her and how as Stein would have put it "ticked". Yes it was Maka who I Soul felt sorry for the most, or was it because out of all the people who I had lost and could still lose in one way or another, she was the one I wanted to hold on to the tightest.

The creak of my cell door and the sound of a body being thrown in and tumbling along the floor brought me back to my senses, looking up, my eyes fell upon the crumpled figure of Maka, as she lay almost dead still excepts for the small soft almost miss able rise and fall of her chest. Squinting at the light that was coming from the door, so much brighter then the soft blue and red light that was used in the cell, I could distinctly see the siloet of Crona. From the coroner, a dark black liquid on the floor sprang to life forming a shape and wrapping itself around her ankle. Moving forward I reached Maka just as the door to the hell whole closed again sealing us both inside. Holding her close to my chest I brushed the hair that had fallen across her face out of the way, she had become thin over the past 2 or so months we had been in here, then again it was hard to tell the difference in time, as we had no idea when the sun set or the sun rose, the date or the month. The only way of us telling the amount of time that had gone by was when once a week they let us bath, not pleasant but it was better than nothing. I remember the first time they had taken us both and striped us down to nothing throwing us into a giant glass container where once we were inside water was dropped like a shower from the ceiling, there was no privacy and guards watched out every move, to be honest I though they were going to gas us or something. It was coming up again to that time again 5 maybe 6 days had passed since our last visit to the glass room. Looking down at Maka now I could only hope it was so she looked a mess. Here long black jacket had long ago been sacrificed for a make shift blanket for the two of us. Her school uniform was torn and broken, her skirt ripped and fraying, I dear say I looked no better.

Holding her close I made my way back to the far end of the sell under the blue and red candle light that was used to light our place of existence. Holding her close to my chest I pulled her onto the makeshift rug and grabbing my jacket through it over both of us.

"Soul" I heard her mutter

"It's ok Maka, I'm here it's over for now, I'm not going anywhere I'm right here" I whisper into her ear, gently rocking her back and forth against my chest. I feel her small hand reach out and grab hold of my shirt, her face turning into the crock of my neck, I feel the dampness of freshly formed tear against my skin

"Why Soul?… why?... why did it have to end like this? "

"I don't know Maka, I don't know"

Authors note: well there you go, let me know what you think… I don't know if I should turn this into a story or just leave it as is, let me know what you think. X


	2. Chapter 2

Originally I was thinking of just leaving this as a one-shot, but the story has been getting lots of hits so I thought I should continue it, not sure how it will go and there is no real ending planed out for it yet, so it will be a surprise for us all. Enjoy and review.

Xx.

* * *

She woke up to a soft yet constant _ba-thump ba-thump_ of a steady heart beat. Warmth was all around her, strong arms where holding her close to a firm yet somewhat thin chest, a warmth deep steady breath could be felt near her ear. Slowly opening her eyes she turned her head and came nose to nose with Soul, his white hair glowing somewhat in the red and blue light that was in the room. Carefully turning she faced the door, on the floor was a tray of food, consisting of two cups of water, two pieces of bread and butter and what looked like to bowls of beef broth, but in these times you could never be too sure. Looking at the food, she felt her stomach begin to twist and cramp up, she could not remember the last time she had eaten but the pain she was going through now told her it had been far too long.

Reaching her arm out of the blanket that was her coat in an attempt to untangle herself form Soul, she instantly snapped it back in with a hiss, the air around them was like ice, and left a somewhat cold burning sensation on her skin as it left the warmth and protection of where she lay.

"Maka…" Soul's voice was more of a question then a statement, the unspoken question of "are you ok?"

"I'm ok Soul" her voice was cracked and broken, harsh and soft from the direness in her throat. Another hunger pain stabbed into her stomach and she buckled over in giving a low soft hiss. Out of concern she felt Soul reach around and place his hand on her stomach just as another serious of hunger cramps came over her. She had grown so thin that Soul could feel the stomach muscles contracting with each new cramp that took a hold of her.

"No Maka, you're not ok, when was the last time you ate?"

"I don't remember" came her gasped reply.

Feeling Soul move beneath her she felt her jacket being wrapped firmly around her and the warm softness of Souls body beneath her moving away to be replaced by the hard floor of the cell, closing her eyes as a new wave of stomach pains take over, she hears Soul move across the room and a scrapping sound as the tray of food is collected off the floor. She feels Souls gentle movements as he once again placed her back on his lap, and moves the blanket to cover both of their bodies, and hears the soft scrapping of the tray he had placed on the ground beside them being pulled closer.

"here" She hears Soul whisper as cool object is placed in front of her lips. Opening her mouth slightly she feels Soul tilt the object up and moments later cool water was rushing down her throat. Drinking heavily Soul then proceeded to slowly feed her the bread and broth, piece by piece. It felt like hours but slowly the aches in her stomach diminished and her strength returned, after a while she was again able to feed herself, taking the bowl from Soul and allowing for himself to feed. But the meal was over before either of them could truly be satisfied. It was the way it had been since their capture, given enough to survive but never enough to make them strong enough to allow escape.

With a somewhat full stomach, Maka once again settled back into Souls warm embrace. Closing her eye's to the darkness of the world around her and allowing herself to fall into the soft lull of Souls steady heartbeat.

"Maka" Souls voice carried through and broke into the world in which she was escaping to, opening her eyes she moved her head up to look directly into her blood ruby red ones. She knew the question they were asking "What happened this time, where are you hurt, are you ok?" Oh how she wished to tell him and for him to hold her close and say it would all be alright, but the pain of what was happening to the world outside and what was happening to her, this was her curse alone, for she could feel it in his Soul through their connection that he was suffering enough watching her suffer, and rather then add to it from the knowledge as to what was happening she was willing to keep it secret, the only time soul ever got a true glimpses of what went on in her life outside the walls when they weren't together was when the where allowed to bath, and that was how she wanted to keep it for as long as she could.

Shaking her head she hid her face in his chest "No Soul, I'm not going to tell you". She again closed her eyes and focused all her thoughts on the beating heart she could hear coming from the warm body beside her allowing its lulling rhythm to take her to a place without hurt.

Soul let out a deep breath, he knew he would not get anything out of her, but it was worth a try, he would be able to get an idea soon as to what had happened to her this time when they entered the glass room for showers, for they always returned her just before that time was due, holding the now sleep Maka close to him, he watched the door, waiting for the darkness of the world outside to make its way into their cell and back into her heart and mind, because for now, in her world of dreams she was safe, and he wanted to stay like that for as the world outside would allow it. So their he sat, watching the shadows pass but through the small crack in the bottom of the door, each time grabbing a hold of her tightly one walked by, just in case one decided to walk in and wake her from the dream.

* * *

Next chapter: we enter the glass room

Please review

Xx


	3. Chapter 3

Hi lovely reader, sorry it took so long to get this out, been a little busy and I had a bit of a writer's block, but all good now who would have though a couple hours drawing at the late hours of night and some SR71 could be a cure.

Anyway just some before notes, I have decided to make Crona a boy, just because it convenient and in the anima it states that it's a "he" whilst in the manga it kind of leaves it open. I have also changed the rating to M just in case, there will be not lemon, lime or anything like that… at least I haven't planned on having in here anyway, but I thought I best change it just in case to be on the safe side.

Anyway enough from me hope you enjoy.

* * *

The sound of foots steps across the cold hard floor could be heard coming down the hall. Through the crack in the bottom of the door Soul could see the light being cut of via the shadows of the figures out side. He gripped Maka tighter as the door swung open, three silhouettes stood in the small doorway, casting long shadows into the room, stretching up and into their corner, like long bony fingers reaching into the forgiven coronus of the soul. One of the figures was clearly Crona, Soul could make out the tell tale mess of his hair, the other two could have been anyone for all he knew, students that had fallen victim to the Kishin's madness, witches or just plain crazy people. He tightened his grip on Maka, as he felt the black blood chains come to life again, flying across the room and into out stretched hands.

"Eh hahahahaha" a crazy girly giggle came from one of the shadows outside the door "Time to go get all cleaned up".

Keeping a firm grip on the delicate flower within his arms, Soul stood up and headed towards the door. Squinting his eyes in the harsh light, he realised upon steeping out of the dark room which had in a sense become his home, that one of the figures was in fact a girl that was in his and Maka's class, what was here name again… she had been a weapon as well… what was her name…. that was it Kaja. Looking at her now, she appeared to have lost all the life in her that Soul remembered her having. He had only ever talked to her once or twice, but he still felt sad looking at her now and seeing how far she had fallen from grace.

A soft tugging brought him back to reality, and leaving the past in the foggy clouds of his mind he followed Crona down the maze of tunnels that use to be part of the school towards the "glass room".

It wasn't long before Soul found himself lost and confused, even before that day, the day they sky to black and red with death and the streets cried out with the sound of blood he could never make his way around down here in the depths of the school. He had always relied on Maka to get them from point A to B. As if hearing her voice being spoken aloud, the mister within his arms stirred, slowly opening her large green eyes and letting them adjust to the hash light that lit the halls outside their prison cell.

"Soul…" her voice was barely more than a whisper but he heard her all the same "is it… that time again". He slightly nodded his head, keeping his eyes on the unknown person in front so as to not wonder off and get lost, and then later suffer the consequences for it. They came what felt like the 100th bend when the stopped outside a door, at that point the Black blood chains that where bound around there neck liquefied and dropped to the floor.

"Enter" the cold voice of the unknown women said.

Following the orders given Soul walked through the open doors, Maka still in his arms. With the door closing to the sound of a soft click behind them the found themselves in a room, much like their cell only smaller. From then Soul placed Maka upright on her feet, turning his back to her and proceeded to take of the remaining scraps of what had been, in his opinion very cool cloths. Now those very cool cloths where nothing more than that of the cloths of a beggar, torn and frayed. He remember when they had first enter this room, how two witches and practically attacked him and Maka, tearing there cloths of them and shoving them into the glass room. Soul had felt for sure that it was the end of them, but in some horrible way it wasn't, there torture would continue. Completely rid of any cloths, he turned around. Maka stood with her back to him face to the door that would lead them to the glass room; she had also lost the remainder of her cloth and where in a small pile to the left of her. Across her back Soul could see the scars the years of fighting had given her and the more resent one also given to her by Stine with is fascination for dissection as well as the fights and challenges that the Kishin decided to put her through.

Hearing a soft click the door to the glass room swung open and he followed Maka in. It was not in a sense glass, more like a mirror, however Soul was sure that it was one way glass so that there captures could keep watch on them. As soon as he had stepped across the fresh hold the door swung shut behind him, and less than a minute later a blast of cold water started pouring down from the ceiling. Hearing a yelp from Maka he looked up just in time to see her fall to the floor as another larger dump of cold water was executed from the ceiling, a large amount falling onto her. Jogging over her grabbed a hold of her once again and pulled her to his chest, rubbing her back to keep her warm, waiting for the water to slowly heat up. The first time they had entered the glass room, they had both been so uncomfortable with one another with the nakedness and the close proximity, in all honesty they had both tried to keep to different sides of the room at first, but in hard time with only each other one could not let lie on those type of feelings.

The water slowly began to heat up coming in soft, hard and moderate bursts. Reaching over to the right of him Soul picked up one of the soup black that where often chucked in with them. The soul was harsh, and left the skin dry but it was as Maka said "better than nothing". Pushing Maka away from him a bit and turning her around so that she sat in-between his legs, her back to him he stared to sub the soup through her hair, attempting to de-tangle some of the knots that had built up in it over the past week before working his way down her shoulders, arms and her back, Maka moving about in front of him as she did her front and legs. It was during this time, he got a true look at the scars and was able to picture what had happened to her in the days she had been apart form him. He notice that the one she had received last time was now nothing more than a raw red line, cutting across her back, but in its place a new one had formed, starting just under the arm-pit in her left side and running straight across to her right hip. Looking at her scars, he could not help but wonder why he was left alone only to slowly rot away in the darkness of the cell. Maybe he too was like Tsubaki, insurance that there will be no orders disobeyed. Lost in his thought he did not see all feel Maka turn around to face him until he felt her small, cool, soft hand pressed lightly to his face.

"Soul" Her voice sounded worried, he pulled himself back to reality.

"Oh… sorry Maka" her face relaxed somewhat, but her could still see the hint of concern that was in her eyes.

"Really Maka, its ok…" he turned his back to her, allowing her to do what he had just done to her, he felt her finders slowly and softly rub the soup into his scalp and hair, before moving down moving down his neck, arms and back. He could not help but wonder if things had been different, and they had won, where they would be now, would their relationship had remained the same or would it have grown and they could have been doing the same thing they were now just under different circumstance and different feeling in the heart other than that of concern worry and fear.

He finished cleaning himself, and feeling that Maka had finished with his back, he turned his body around to face her.

"Hey Maka" she looked up from her hands that where folded in her lap "how do you think the other are?" He watched as her expression changed, to what he could have sworn was a slight smile.

"I saw Tsubaki" he could feel his eyes grow wide

"No! Where? Is she ok" The questions where rolling through his head faster than his mouth could work.

"Calm down Soul" her voice was soft and calm, and in turn helped calm the turmoil that was going through his skull at that point in time.

"She's doing ok, she lives in on of the detention black, similar to that of where Crona use to be kept, she's trying her best not the let the madness get to her and says that once a week she gets to see Black*Star"

"She gets to see Black*Star?"

"She says every time she sees him he seems to be thinking of ways to get out and beat/kill the Kishin and that he going to save the world" she smiled softly

"That does sound an awful lot like Black*Star"

"Hmmm…" Maka said in agreement "But I can't help but wonder if it's all for show and he's just trying to keep her spirits up"

Soul could not help but agree with her there. It was then that the room began to flash a soft red light, signalling the end of shower time, getting up and taking a hold of Maka's hand he headed over toward the exit, which opened up into the room where they had left there cloth but now, as well there where two white towels there to dry themselves with. Drying and dressing quickly Soul waited for Maka, before once again taking her hand and leaving the small room for the somewhat open space of the corridor outside. As soon as they entered the corridor the black blood chains found its way back around there neck and they begun the long journey back through they maze of tunnels to their room, where once again they were locked in darkness with only the comfort of each other for company.

* * *

Yah done, that was long. Ok guys hope you enjoyed. Just to let you know I'm posting some pictures that I've drawn in relation to this story up on Deviantart. Some will relate to this chapter and past chapters… some may even give you a hint as to what's to come. o.O

I'll be sure to let you know when there up. Till then have a lovely day.

Pandorica. Xx


	4. Chapter 4  extra

Hi lovely people of the world, sorry it has taken so long for me to update it's been a little crazy for me here. Anyway, I've feeling in my heart for a while that I should do the next chapter about Black Star and Tsubaki, just been feeling as of late that they are wanting there story to be told, and if you know what I mean when I say a character is speaking to you I think you'll get my drift. So anyway this will probs be just a one off unless you guys ask for another.

Ps: I advise listening to Tonight by FM static, as it was a very inspirational piece for this story.

**PPS: The pictures are up, and there will probs be more on the way, link to DA page can be found onb prifile**

Enjoy

* * *

When you're stuck in a room, with no company, no light and madness seeping in from every corner, I would not blame you if you feel into the darkest pits of the earth never to comeback out again. But to never come back out again is not an option for me, for I am the man who shall surpass god, and even in this state I will fight for it, for I have a light to guide me through this darkness that has become my life.

The creek of the door seems so distant, as though it's coming from another world, but the warmth of the figure within its frame reaches across the blackness of space like the sun, touching my skin and bringing back the warmth that it seemed to have lost who knows how many moons ago. Her light filled the room, and the madness that seemed to drip down the walls seemed to dry up and retreat as she moved her way further into the room.

"Tsubaki" It's nothing more than a husky whisper, yet she hears it anyway and I watch as a soft smile comes across her face. Tsubaki, my flower, to those who don't know her she may seem plain and without a scent, but to me she had the smell of hope, love and strength. In this place of darkness she was my hope. It was the memories of her that kept me sain and steady, she was my guiding light. Smiling she set the tray of food down in front of me, her hand reaching out to lightly touch my cheek. She cant speak to me, nor can I wrap my arms around her and feel the warmth of her beating heart against my chest, as to do so would end in pain for both of us, and as much as I wished to risk it no matter the consequence's, I was not willing to put her through the pain, not again, not after that first time, no never again.

We stay like that for a while, I may not have soul perception like Maka, allowing me to read soul like she can, but the link between the two of us was still strong, and even without that particular gift I could still feel the movement of Tsubaki soul and her inner thoughts and daemon's.

"I'm strong, we can and will make it through, for I am Black Star and I will not be defeated by this"

I will my thoughts to her, and watch slowly as she seems to get the message, in whatever way she does, and cant help but let my heart flutter when she smiles one more time, not that sad smile she seemed to always give, but the one she would give before a battle and after, this was hope. A rapping on door of my new world signified the ending of our time, and I watched her get up and walk back across the room. As she left I felt the warmth slowly depart the room and the madness slowly return. The door closed with a soft click, but I did not hear it, I was miles away safe in my memories and with the warmth of that smile burning strong like a star in my heart.

* * *

Next chapter we will get back to Soul and Maka hope you guys enjoyed it, it's a little short but then again it wasn't ment to be long. Till next time

Pandorica. Xx


	5. Chapter 5

So… I'm meant to be doing an assignment right now, but because I am the QUEEN! Of procrastination I have decided to write some more of Broken. So please enjoy, and review I love hearing back from you guys.

Pandorica. Xx

* * *

The feeling of her body about to be torn in two was the awakening Maka received. It felt like no more than a day since she and Soul had gone into the white room for their weekly shower. The lids of her eyes felt as heavy as lead as she tried to force them open, as the growing tug and pull on her body increase along with her senses she became well aware of the presence of strong arms wrapped around her torso, pulling her back, whilst an all too familiar iron hard grip had a hold of her ankle.

"NO!" she practically screamed in her head, trying to force her body to move, to stay in the arms hold her and pulling her back, she wanted to stay within the warmth and comfort of those arms, never leave, never… but life as it turned out to be far too often in the new world was not fair, and warmth and comfort could only last as long as darkness wished it to. As she forced her eyes open, she felt the sudden loss of warmth around and the sound of a body hitting the cold, hard damp wall of her prison. She opened her eyes to view the crumpled figure of Soul falling down the wall, a trail of dark substance staining the already dark damp wall as his body slide down the wall.

"Soul" her cry echoed around the walls of the cell as she was slung over a shoulder and taken out into a hall.

"Soul! Soul! Answer me! SOUL!" She kicked and screamed struggling to get out of the iron like grip of the one holding her.

"Get Dr. Stine in here" the voice was Medusas, cold and smooth, like a snake itself, she turned to look at Maka, who was watching her intently. Their eyes meet deep emerald green to power hungry gold. A wicked smirk spread its way across Medusas face "well now… he wouldn't be much good to us dead"

"What… No.. Soul!" Maka screamed as she once again began to struggle as she was taken down the halls that once use to be the lower areas of the DMWA School, watch as Medusa stood in front of the door to her and souls prison wicked smirk turning slowly into a crazed laugh. As they rounded the 2nd… or was it 3rd bend she stopped her cries, and struggles, Medusa was long out of sight and sound and the iron grip around her waist would not budge. Instead she set her mind to what was to come and what was the Kishin intended to do with Soul, maybe they where going to attempt some more experiment with the black blood, oh god she hoped not, the trial they had conducted at the beginning had been almost the death of her and Soul, she could still remember her relief she had felt when they had stopped those initial test and left them in peace for a while, but like all things that piece was short lived for having learnt all they could about the black blood and its affect on weapon and mister the attention of the Kishin had turned elsewhere, to herself sole and her anti-demon wavelength and what not. She could not express the relief and fear she had felt on the learning of this the first time they had dragged her off, leaving soul alone in the room his screams echoing down the hall after her, relief in knowing Soul would no long suffer and fear for her own safety.

Looking up from her downward gaze of the floor she say the narrow halls of the under sections had widened out into the main school section. Taking a deep breath she began the breathing techniques she had learnt with Stine before the fall, focusing and strengthening her soul wave length. They were getting close now, she could feel the pressure of the Kishin's madness building around her, it was like a heavy weigh, making the air harder to breath and the strength of gravity stronger, harder to move. She came to a sudden stop, twisting up and around, she saw herself in front of the doors that use to enter into shimigami-sama world, a world that was now the Kishin's own personal play room. The doors swung silently open, and the smell of madness, wafted out like a thick, dark smell on the breeze, the strong arm that had held her on its shoulder now came up and grabbed her tightly by the waist and in a fluid motion through her into the darkness before her. She hit the floor with a thud, rolling to reduce the damage of the throw on her body, she stopped rolling just in time to turn from her position on the ground and see the doors to the world outside close behind her in a satisfied click, and then she was alone in the darkness with nothing more than the Kishin to keep her company.

* * *

Ok well guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, wasn't as long as some of my previous ones, but well… there is only so much procrastination one can undertake and I really REALLY need to start this assignment.

So till next time, Pandorica  
Xx

PS: PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, everyone. I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to write this chapter so I'm going to make it as long as I possibly can. Again I apologise, and I hope the following will leave you satisfied.

The darkness engulfed the world around her, bearing down on her like a force of nature. Within its dark depths she could see the outlines of lost soul, the comrades that had fallen and the remains of shimigami-samas. It was out of this darkness he came. Since the downfall he had grown not only in power but in stature as well, the very cloves he wore where woven with madness and the blood of innocence. The bandage like scarfs moved to an unseen wind, moving around home like a clock of darkness. As he made his way over, he almost seemed to float his long, angular feet hardly touching the ground beneath them. He stopped no more than a meter away from her, looking up into the pale face of her capture she was once again struck by the power, fear and as much as she hated to admit it majesty of his face. It was at times like these she remembered what her mother had said to her all those years ago.

"_Make the power, will and thoughts of a person can be written all over a person's face, from just a glance you can tell many things, the hardships the have been through, the good times and the ways in which the years have weathered them, never forget this my child for it is not just the looks you are judging but the person themself_"

This however he mother had told her before she split with her father and she gained the use of soul perception, before the fall of civilisation. It all seemed like it happened many a year ago, another lifetime. Looking at the face of the main before her, even without his incredible wavelength, he would have been considered a man of great power, someone to be feared. "I wonder what he was like, back before his decent into madness" She pondered in her head as the scarfs that framed his tall lean figure moved forward stretching towards her "was he just like me, a student attending DMWA learning, making friends"

The feeling of restraints making their way around her wrists and ankles brought her back to the present. Pushing herself up into the air she twisted away just in time to miss being snared within their grasp. Flipping over in the air, she landed another 3 meters back from where she had started in a deep crouch; her eyes flared a dark ominous green, her wondering thought gone, leaving nothing but hatred, anger and spite. The kishin, slowly looked up from when she had once been, a slow smile drawled its way across his face, his eyes crinkling underneath in the corners.

"So, you have decided to come back and play again have you"

"You know full well that I have no desire to be anywhere near you Kishin" Maka spat out, readying herself to spring into action at a moment's notice, anything to avoid what was to come for a s long as possible.

"Hmmm.. that may be true young one, but yet here we are, once again dancing to the same musical tune, but in this game of cat and mouse the winner has already been." And with that last word, the bandage scarfs sprang up out of the ground, Maka hadn't even noticed them make their way into the flooring beneath his feet to focused was she on what her next move would be. Seizing her ankles and wrists, she was pulled to the ground with a sickening crack, from there another bandage made its way around her throat and mouth, securing her to the cold marble floor. The Kishin, slowly then made his way forwards till he was standing above her just of the side.

"Strange…" his voice coming out no more than a murmur, that Maka could only just make out the words that he was saying "to place ones face, and the existence of the entire world into the hands of one so small, to bind your faith to a mere child… what is it that you are hiding"

In one swift action, he was kneeling down next to her, and before make could do anything to protest he had plunged his hand deep within her rib cage. Nothing could describe the immense pain that overcame Maka at the point, for someone to reach inside and touch ones soul was something that was not done, at least not in the time shimigami-sama, but this torture Maka had been going through for months, the concept of Soul Extraction, was a process by which one would reach into a person's very being and touch ones soul, in the days of old it was used in weddings, when the bride and groom would touch one another's soul in a sign of love and that no-one form that point on would be able to capture there soul, it was later considered barbaric and the practice was lost and forgotten, however was on occasion used for interrogations to find out the nature of one's true soul. To Maka all she truly know of it was the pain it caused.

"Why do you cry…" Opening her eyes, Maka found herself face to face with the Kishin, he hovered over her like a cobra waiting to strike, when she didn't answer, he forced his hand deeper within her soul, letting out an agonising howl, she once again shut her eyes to the world.

"I will get the answers I want out of you young one, one way or the other" And with that he drove his whole hand into her very being, she felt her soul begin to waver and then it happened, it shattered.

Maka went limp on the ground, her eyes dark and unseeing. The Kishin stood up, and stepped away from the now limp girl, his scarf bandages unwrapping themselves from her lifeless body

"So, that what you were hiding…" he says as he walks away into the blackness of the room.

Ok, well I hope that clenches you first for a while people, I will get back to you as soon as possible.

Pandorica. Xx


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, so today is a good day, chapter .7 is completed and the last book of the Inheritance cycle comes out down here in Australia, so once I have posted this up on fanfic I am of to K-mart to by myself a book and sit in a corner and be anti-social for the next few days. Have fun. Pandorica.

He was vaguely aware of Maka screaming his name, and a harsh laugh coming from somewhere up above him, but it all seemed so far of, as if it was another world, another life time. His head was fuzzy, as if someone had shoved a bunch of cotton balls in and around his brain, and a ringing sound could be heard coming from all directions that would not go away no matter how hard he pressed the palms of his hands to his ears. The dim light that had once flooded in through the open doorway was now gone, and nothing remained of the brief ounce of warmth it had given, Maka's black trench coat, now nothing more than rags lay discarded on the floor. Pulling himself up of the ground where he had been slumped from whence he had slammed and crumpled down the wall he reached out for the mess of fabric, clasping it in is cold large hands and drawing it close to his face. Taking in a deep breath, he breathed in the smell of Maka, cool like a summer night in the desert, squizzing his eyes shut he allowed on single tear to fall, no more no less, for he could not show his pain, he had to be strong for her, the rock she needed every time she came back from that dark room, for if he showed the slightest inclination that her two was withering away, what would happen to her, no he would be her mountain, her support for as long as they both shell live.

He became aware of a warm sticky substance making its way down the back of his neck and through his hair into his eyes, reaching up into the white mess of his hair; he found a deep laceration to the back of his head

"That explains the fuzzy feeling" he said out loud to no one in particular, his words slightly slurred and strained due to the loss of blood. Stretching out his hand across the wound and applying pressure Soul worked on a way to stem the blood flow, but the laceration itself was too deep and with every passing second Soul could feel the dark strings of _unconsciousness_ drawing in closer and closer, knitting its way around his mind. Just as he began to fall face first to the hard cell floor, that door once again swung open and large familiar hands grabbed him around the shoulders, bringing him down steadily to light face down on the floor.

"Oh Soul" the voice of the Professor, seemed to travel down to him from a great distance, as though one was standing at the top of a mountain and the other at the bottom "why do I always seem to be patching you up, if you keep going like this you going to end up looking like me" From where he was lying on the floor, Soul could feel the slight pulling of a needle and thread at the back of his skull working the torn pieces of skin back together. In no time at all the professor was done and packing up his stuff again.

"There now Soul that should do it for now" his said, placing the last pieces of equipment in his bad and pulling out a cigarette from his pocket placing it in his mouth. Soul heard the flicking of a lighter, and slowly pulled himself up to look at the man who was once considered to be one of the greatest misters, a genius in fact (despite being somewhat mad). His face illuminated by the soft glow of the cigarette was hollow and sunken from the years of struggling with the madness in side of him since the reign of the Kishin, and his trade mark stitched together lab coat now hung of his small from, he had always been skinny, but never to this extent. Soul moved his way over to the wall opposite him and looked at the one great man

"Yup" he thought, times have changes.

The sate there like that for a while, on opposite ends if the cell, the only source of light being that of the find blue glow that was always within the small confined space and the warm glow for Stine's cigarette. Right now, at this very point in time, they where both at piece, well as much as one could be when you're in a mad house. But like all things it always end, a sharp knocking on the door signalled to Stine that it was time for him to go, and without a word the man pulled himself up of the floor and made his way to the door. Knocking three times the door swung open and Medusa could been seen standing in the light of the outside hall, he figure powerful and intimidating. The once great Stine staggered though before being rough fully pushed in the direction of which he was next needed. The door slamming shut behind him, and Soul was once again alone.

Soul sat there for a while, just looking at the door, there loss had done so much harm, Kid, Liz, Pattie, Black Star, Tsubaki…. Maka. It was no sooner had he said her name that he felt it, a scream through there link, Maka's scream so high and full of pain, sure there weren't in a resonance but when you had lived with someone for so long, been though what they had been through all the while together, the link becomes so strong that you don't always need it to know what the other person is feeling no matter what the distance. The pain ripped through soul, right down to his very core, clutching his chest "Maka" he winced he's face contort with pain and worry, and then nothing, he couldn't feel Maka's soul, the pain that had been coursing its way through there link had stopped altogether as well and in its place was… nothing.

Worry overcame him, what had happened, what had the Kishin done!

"Maka, oh please oh please" he though "don't be dead Maka, oh god please don't be dead" His mind whirl wind with idea's and emotions. What had happened to Maka? After what seemed like forever, footsteps where once again heard coming down the hall, and a shadow passed under his door. With a soft click the door was unlocked and slowly swung open after what felt like eternity. A limp body was then chucked, into the room, its glassy unseeing eyes looking up at the roof.

One word, pained, strained and full of loss echoed down the dark halls of DWMA halls and resinated around the small cell…

"MAKA!"

So… I know it wasn't what you where hoping for as most of you where probs wondering what happened to Maka? Is she dead and so on… well that shell all be answered I just wanted to make you all wait I'm a bit sadistic like that. But all shell be revealed shortly I promise I will post again sometime before new year's, I would like to say I'll post it sometime before Christmas but I'm not going to make any promises I won't be able to keep.

So if you don't hear from me before then, Merry Christmas, Honica, thanks giving, whatever it is you celebrate.

Pandorica. Xx


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Reader, I'm so sorry I haven't written in so long, time got away from me. SO... I'm going to make this chapter as long as I can and try and answer as many of your questions as I possibly can, mainly the one: "Is Maka dead." This next chapter is dedicated to all you readers out there who love my story especially Ceres-chan07 for her lovely review. I'd also like to apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes i may have forced you to read through, and may continue to force you to read through (this is what happens when you let a dyslexic person on FF)

Love you all, hope you enjoy. Pandorica Xx

The said when you died, and your soul left the earth it would be as if you where floating. But the experience Maka was going through however, was nothing like what was said. When her soul shattered it felt as though all the threats she had put out into the world to anchor her down had all snapped at once, the emotions, relationships and connection, her own private gravitational pull to the work was gone but rather then rising above it an floating of into as they say "a bright ball of light" she was falling faster than ever. Far down into the blackness of time itself where nothing could be seen, no light could penetrate its depth and the further she fell, the more of herself she began to lose.

She didn't notice it much at first, but as she fell deeper into the depth of the unknown the more about herself she forgot. It was the little things at first pieces of memories that she wouldn't really have thought about unless someone had brought it up, such as her favourite colour, item of clothing, it was when she started to forget the important thing, her mother's smile, BlackStars laugh... the song Soul played for her the first day they meet did she know there may be no coming back.

A soul, is something incredible fragile, yet at the same time incredibly hard. Like a sword it can be chipped away at over time, the loss of a love one, falling in and out of love... little pieces of it are scattered throughout the world. We give out heart and soul to the people we care about, friends and family and such. In a some way each person's soul is like a large diamond from which we take a small chip and give to those we know will care for it most, however like all thing if the right pressure is applied all thing will return to what they where or shatter and break.

Falling through the blackness, with the shards of her broken soul falling behind her, Maka could feel those connections she had spread out around the world slowly fading away, she may not have had many friend, being the bookworm, quiet type that she was, but the ones she did have where true... or should she say the ones she had had where true. From her memory, or at least what was left of it Maka couldn't recall anyone who had survived a shattered soul, and those who in a sense had come back from the black abyss where never the same, as if they had left part of themself behind.

A she feel, time began to slip away from her, she had struggled with time and days enough in the dark room she had shared with... with... the words faded from memory. Time all seemed to roll together too finely it did not occur and all that remained was the memories from another person, another Maka in a different time and place... but they too were slowly drifting away from her, like a feather on the wind drifting out into an endless sea, never to return or be seen again.

She did not know when the glowing angel first came to her, if it was even an angel to begin with. But it spoke in a soft voice, somehow familiar yet from so long ago, another lifetime. It did not say much at first, just looked, smiled and waved, and so she returned the gesture by smiling and waving back, but that did not last long, and soon an odd contempt silence fell between them as they fell though the blackness that seemed to go on for eternity... or was she floating now, she had been falling for what seemed like forever, when had she forgotten that she was falling and started to float?

"What you doing?" the voice was child like, high and sweet but with a know all attitude about it, it kind of bugged Maka.

"I don't know" she replied, her voice sound hollow, why was it hollow?

"Why are you here then?"

"... I don't know"

"Do you wanna play with me?"

"... I don't know"

"Well you sure as hell don't know a lot then do you" The little voice echoed through the darkness of the void, Maka remained silent. It's true she didn't know anything, why didn't she know anything? Why was this frustrating her so much? Why did she care that she didn't know?

"Bookworm..." the voice seemed to echo out from the darkness, she spun around searching for the creator of the soft husky voice but she was alone still with the odd little child who had suddenly become clear amidst her glowing light. The child was looking at, and to Maka, it felt as if she could see though her, as if she wasn't even there. And in a sense she wasn't, for with no soul in a sense she was nothing more than an empty sell... disposable.

"What's your name?" the child asked.

"My what?" she asked, confusion shown clearly on her face. The young child smile...

"What is your name?"

"...Maka" There is was again, the voice with no face reaching out across the void only to be heard by her ears.

"My... name..."

"Maka..." Growing louder "Maka" more intense...

"My name... is Maka...Maka Albarn" The young girl smiled, and the oice of the void continued to grow...

"My name is Maka Albarn... I lived in Death city... I was... I was" her memory failed her

"Maka...!" The voice yelled from the depths of the blackness and seemed to quake it the rage it held within its call

"I was a part of the elite unit, Spartoi, Kid, Liz, Pattie, BlackStar Tusbaski and..."

"Maka...!"

"... and ...Soul" the last word fell from her as nothing more than a whisper, but they no longer lacked in emotion. For when one loves another enough, and that love is returned there is no longer one soul per that couple, the souls become one, joined so that should one thing happen to the other there other half is always there as a life line, you need not be fully complete for they complete you. Many people go there entire life not meeting there soul mate, or walking passed them and never knowing who they were. But if you find them... you will know as you will never want to let them go.

As the finale whispers of Soul's name fell from her lips and the voice from the shadows echoed across the darkness the void began to crumble, falling apart around her to give way to the reality she had left behind. Maka turned and looked back at the girl only to find a younger version of herself, but upon closer inspection she could see that they eyes where wrong, not the eyes of a 4 year old, but of someone who had lived through many a centre and many a way. She smiled and waved a the child and whispered a soft goodbye.

"Don't waist my gift..." she whispered as Maka faded back into the darkness.

When Maka came to she found herself cradled in the arms of Soul, the whispers of the child slowly fading from her memory The red a blue light of the cell covered his face in shadows but she did not need any light to know it was him, she just knew, somehow she knew.

"Maka... what happened, you where so cold... I was so worried"

It was then that she noticed how much he was shacking, and the damp parch on the collar neck... had he been crying?

"I'm so sorry Soul... I couldn't sto..." her sentence was cut of half way thought when he pressed his soft lips to hers, it wasn't a hard kiss, nor was it one full of passion and lust, it was simple, and they always say simple is best.

"Where going to get out of here Maka" His voice reached out to her across the darkness, horse from yelling, crying for what could have been hours "Where going to get out of here, we are going to free our friends, no more will we stand in the darkness and let death slowly take us and madness consume us"

She sat there for a while taking in what he said, and there echoing out from the darkness of her mind he had been trapped in not long before a soft voice "... don't waste my gift" She tilted her green eyes up to look at him, and set her jaw...

"Ok, let's show them what the weaker people can do"

TBC

Hey... not quite sure if where i was going with this... sort of just let the emotion carry me. I hope the story is to you satisfaction... if not IM SO SORRY!

Pandorica. Xx


End file.
